Quotes
by spezria26
Summary: A series of One-Shots about Jori based upon some of my favorite quotes. I will be taking quote requests from anybody who's a quote junkie just like me! I swear it's better than it sounds. Give it a try! COMPLETE
1. 1: I Know Your Not

"Sometimes When I Say, "I'm Okay," I Want Someone To Look Me In The Eyes, Hug Me Tight And Say, "I Know Your Not."

-Unknown

"We honor the beloved memory of Trina Vega. She was a beloved sister, daughter, and friend who's determination and drive inspired us all too never give up and made her all the more lovable. Though her years on our Earth were brief she left a mark on all of our hearts that I'm sure we will never forget. May she rest in peace. Amen." The pastor finishes the sermon as he bows and gracefully leaves the stage.

Looking down, at least maintaining the façade of respect Jade whispers to me, "She left a mark on my ears too."

I jab her in the stomach as I continue to bow my head in mourning. "Jade!" I hiss.

"What?" She asks as though she were innocent.

"That's my sister!" Jade quiets down and a look of reproach fills her eyes. As if the seriousness of the situation was finally getting through to her thick skull. She takes her pale, rough hand and laces her fingers with mine. Despite its cold temperature the gesture filled me up with warmth as I give her a thankful look.

My mother shifts besides me. She puts a hand on my shoulder, tears streaming down her face, as she motions for me to get up. I walk down the aisle. It's scary and daunting and it makes me want to cry and hide all the more. I'm an actress and a singer; I want to be the center of attention, but not like this. I clear my throat as I approach the podium.

"Trina was the best sister I could ever ask for," I start off. I want to cry, but I don't. I can't. "Trina was strong-willed and never gave up. Sometimes she got on my nerves and I had wished she'd just shut up." I laugh bitterly. "At the time I hadn't known that those memories would become some of my most cherished." The sound of a crying baby interrupted me. I turn my head and watch as my newly wed Aunt Julie took her young son and hurriedly left the room as to not intrude even more on the sacred ceremony. "Now that she's gone all I can think is how happy she'd be we were making such a big… hoo-hah about her death. I only wish that it hadn't had to come to that. She was all I could ever ask for. Though she did have those moments where I wanted to strangle her, she made up for it every time in the most beautiful ways that only Trina could. Even though she's gone she will live on within us. I just hope that wherever you are Trina, your standing up on stage and singing your heart out, with a million cheers crying your name. That was your dream in life, so I hope it was granted to you in death. And I know that if you could you would insist on you singing, but you can't. Not anymore. So I'm going to do it for you."

I unhook the microphone from the miniature stand and bring it to my mouth. Putting on my brave face I brace myself for the emotions that I know are going to come.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

I finish the song, just barely holding back a sob. I quickly bow my head and rush off the stage. The emotions are too much. I can't stay here. The memory of my dead sister, her beautiful picture brought back to many memories. This was our song. We didn't spend too much time together since she was pretty hard to tolerate most of the time. One of the few things we ever bonded over was Titanic. This song was our song. No matter how out of tune or how horribly upbeat Trina tried to make it as she sang along in the credits I never cared because we both sang and it was so much fun that I didn't even care. It felt so… wrong to sing the song without her.

I push the doors out to the lobby and as soon as I see a free wall I put my back against it and fall down. I finally understand what they mean when you have a wave of emotions.

Before I was strong. I had to be strong. My mother was a mess. Having lost one of her children was devastating. She was becoming nothing more than an empty shell of the joyous, pious woman she once was. My father had spiraled into depression as well. Lately he turned more and more to alcohol rather than face his true feelings or talk to mom and me. I had to be the strong one. I had to keep our family together despite the prominent absence of my sister. Nobody else was willing to take on the job and nobody else was ready to step up and do it. But this song, this song that held such a powerful memory, was my breaking point. After days—weeks—of not crying and keeping it all in and pretending to be okay I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't pretend anymore.

I am ready to fall into that pit of depression, just like the rest of my family did, and I am ready to never return. I just want to be enveloped by sadness, so I never have to feel happiness again. When you feel happy it's like you're on a never-ending high. The happier you are the higher you get. The higher you get the bigger the fall. I didn't want to fall anymore. I don't think I can take it. So I'm ready. I'm ready to embrace the darkness. I'm ready to lose myself in the tears and the heartbreak. I am ready to fall apart. So I do.

I fall apart.

Right there, in the middle of the church halls I fall apart. I sob my heart out. I cry for everything that she never got to do and for everything I missed out on with her. I cry for the fact that she won't be around to find the love of her life like I have. I cry for the fact that she will never get to celebrate the twenty-first birth-week she's been planning ever since she had her sixteenth. I cry for her and I cry for how our family has been torn apart and I cry for just about everything under the sun. I cry so much it feels like I may never stop. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just drown in my tears. It wouldn't be so bad…

"Tori," a voice calls out. The voice brings me back from my suicidal thoughts. The voice brings me back from that place where I fell. The voice is my anchor to this world. The voice is what keeps me from leaving. It reminds me why I must stay, despite all the pain and the hurt. I could never leave this voice.

I look up into her glistening blue eyes, alight with tears just like mine. Hers are beautiful though. Mine must look all read and puffy but hers are immaculate. Even when she cries she is beautiful. "Jade," I reply.

I stand up hastily, wiping away the tears. I sniffle my nose to keep it from going off again and I put on my best smile. "I'm okay." I'm just about to walk past her as if nothing had ever happened, as if I wasn't just ready to fall permanently, but she stops me. She grabs my naked arm as I walk away. She pulls me close.

"I know your not," she states clearly. With that statement she brings me into her thin, muscular arms and holds me tight. She holds me so tight I'm afraid she might cut off my circulation. I don't care though. When she's holding me I don't care. It takes me awhile but I snake my arms around her waist and return the hug. My head falls into her shoulder as I begin to cry again. She stands there, the perfect girlfriend, and rubs my back in soothing circles. She whispers sweet nothings in my ear and that's all I need. She's what I need. The feeling of her warm breath on my neck and her arms holding me close are all I need to know that I never want to fall again. All I need is her. As long as she is with me I know I will make it through.

"I love you, Jade," I murmur.

"I love you too, Tori. I love you too."

**First chapter completed you guys! I am happy. So what do you guys think? Yes, no, maybe so? Was I too repetitive? Did I capture the correct image? Did I choose the right song? Did you guys like the quote? Whatever! Also, if you have a favorite quote (love or not) that you would like to see let me know!**

**-Spezria26! **

**P.S: First reviewer gets a metaphorical cookie and a dedicated chapter (for what it's worth).**


	2. 2: Dear Forever, You Didn't Last

"Dear Forever, You Didn't Last."

—?

11.16.12

Dear Forever,

You didn't last. I thought forever meant eternal. I thought forever's definition was past the end of time. Forever, you lied to me. You're not a word. You're just a lie. She had said "I will love you forever." You made me a promise that day. You made me a promise that she would be mine until always. You broke that promise the day she walked out of my door. The day she left me in tears. Forever, you suck. Why did you do this to me?

11.23.12

Dear Forever,

It's been a week. Maybe you didn't lie to me. Maybe I just got your definition wrong. This week has been agony and torture as I pass her in the hallways. I watch her as she parades around. She looks happy but I know she isn't. She is just as sad as I am. She laughs and smiles and sings just like before. On the outside she looks calm and content with her decision. There was something different in her eyes though, in her majestic, delicious chocolate brown eyes. The fire that used to light up her eyes has disappeared. This week, as I watched her and she watched me (even though I didn't see it I know she did it), we were both suffering what felt like forever. So maybe you didn't fail me forever. Maybe I just got the definition of forever wrong. A week without Tori feels like forever. It feels like an excruciating forever. Then again, when I was once with Tori it felt like forever too. A week with Tori had felt like it would last forever. That was once upon a time ago. It isn't like that anymore. You're not a liar. You're a deceiver. Forever is only forever when bad things happen. The sayings, 'Best friends forever', 'being with someone forever,' all of that is a hoax. Deception. That's all you are.

12.12.12

Dear Forever,

Another empty promise. What did I ever do to you, forever? What did I do to make you hate me so much? Cat and I have known each other since forever, but once again you deceive me. We haven't known each other since forever. If we had been that she wouldn't have done what she did today. She said that we were best friends forever. She made me that promise when we were five years old and she was handing me a far too colorful handmaid bracelet I still kept around. It had the words best friends forever stitched into it. If we had really been 'forever friends' she wouldn't have done what she just did. She wouldn't have just changed her relationship status to 'in a relationship with Victoria Vega.' That's why as I write this I'm starting a fire in the fireplace downstairs. That's why when I'm done writing this I'm going to take that bracelet and throw it into the flames. Forever, because of you my life is being torn apart, piece-by-piece. Forever, why can't you just leave me alone?

12.16.12

Dear Forever,

It's been one month from that dreadful day when Tori told me that she wasn't sure she loves me anymore. It's been exactly one month since she told me she wanted to try, 'seeing other people.' It's been one month since my heart has been broken. It won't ever be whole again. Even if Tori comes back all she can do is mend it, forever. It'll never be the same thanks to you. Forever, I'm running out of things to say to you. Everything you've done to me, it seems like saying something about it wouldn't be enough. Maybe it's time I take action.

12.31.12

11:50pm

Dear Forever,

You promised me permanency. I didn't get permanency. I got a girlfriend who was supposed to be permanent. I got a best friend who was supposed to be permanent. They were both lying, heart breaking, betrayers. So I'm calling in a favor. You've broken two promises to me. To make up for it I want two favors. I've tried with all my might, but I can't seem to let go of Tori. I still love her. So I ask of you, please give my Tori happiness forever. Not your deceptive version of forever, the forever we're meant to believe as kids. The forever I don't even know exists anymore. The second debt you must pay is this. What I'm about to do I want to be permanent. Will you do it, forever? Will you make this permanent? We'll just have to wait and see.

1.2.13

Dear Forever,

You didn't do either one. My Tori is crying outside of my hospital room. My Tori isn't happy right now. She's sad. You owed me, forever. Why do you still refuse to own up to what you debt? As I tied the noose around my head at 11: 58pm that night I thought back to what I had asked you. I asked you to make it permanent. I asked for you to make my death last forever. I wanted to escape. You failed me again forever. My dad walked in, apparently only a minute after I had hung myself. He had come to wish me a happy new year. Instead he found me dead. He called 911 and they brought me back to life. Why couldn't you do it forever? Why did you have to let them bring me back to life? Why do you continue to torture me?

1.3.13

Dear Forever,

I was wrong. You only failed me on one account. Tori's still happy. She's happy that I'm alive. She's happy that I'm not dead. So at least you fulfilled one thing so far, forever. I understand why you didn't complete my other wish. It would've coincided with my first one, the more important one. I understand. I only wish that I could've had both. Still, I want to thank you forever. Right now I'm holding Tori in my arms one last time as she gives me a huge hug and cries into me. So thank you.

11.12.13

Dear Forever,

I'm in a suicide center for troubled teens. Is this what you wanted, forever? Was this your goal? To have me committed? I have a question for you forever. How come the good things in life never seem to last forever, but then all the bad things in life do? Just give me a straight and simple answer for once.

1.16.13

Dear Forever,

The doctors say it's not healthy that I refer to you in a personified way. They say that instead of blaming a person I decide to blame an object because I just can't. I disagree. I talk to you, forever, because you are the source of all my problems. It's not Tori's fault. It's not even Cat's fault (much). It's your fault, forever. That's why I talk to you. Because I know it's your fault.

2.10.13

Dear Forever,

Tori visited me today. She came and she visited me. She came. We talked about you. Do you feel flattered? Well you shouldn't. She told me how she wanted to try again with me, even though I'm still at the 'home.' I don't know what to say. I know that you'll just break my heart again, forever. Since you didn't let me die forever, maybe you could make up for that by granting me Tori. Let me have Tori forever. Please. I need Tori

3.6.13

Dear Forever,

Tori visited me every single day. We're back together and I realize, maybe your not so bad. Maybe you're not so awful, forever. Maybe Tori really was mine forever, even when we were broken up. Forever, I want to thank you. I know now that Tori really is mine eternally and I want to thank you for everything you've done. Forever, I tried to take my life because of you once. Now I owe you my life. So Dear Forever, maybe you really did last. I just didn't realize it.


	3. Chapter 3: Quotes

**So this is a combo of quotes:**

"**Reality is Wrong, Dreams Are For Real," Tupac Shakur**

"**I Know You I Walked With You Once Upon a Dream," –Sleeping Beauty**

"Victoria, you are so beautiful," she said. With her rough, pale hand she moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear as she moved closer to me in the bed. "Never doubt that." She placed a light kiss on my lips that made me fly to Cloud nine.

Still feeling dizzy I replied, "I've got nothing on you." I looked at her gorgeous face. Her emotional, blue eyes made me feel so… unworthy. Why did I deserve to be next to her at all? Her naturally wavy hair managed to stay perfect, even after just making love to each other. I never understood that. Her pale, unblemished skin was always cold, but yet, oh so hot that I could barely stand her touch without turning into nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Don't say that," she murmured. "You are so beautiful, why can't you see it?"

"I can't see something that's not there," I replied with a sad smile. She slapped me lightly bare thigh and I can't help but get a little turned on. However, I was way too tired from before and decided not to act on my libido.

"Shut up," she said. She gave me another chaste kiss and soon she turned and leaned her head against my stomach. A few minutes later, when I was teetering between sleep and consciousness, I heard the raven-haired beauty mumble sleepily, "I love you, Tori." Then I woke up.

This was the seventh time in the last seven days I'd had that dream. Over and over I dreamed of the mysterious, nameless girl. It never made any sense to me. Never, had I ever met a girl who looked as beautiful as that. God I wish I had though.

I quickly wrote down everything from the dream in my dream journal. Even though I'd written down all the details before, seven times, it still made me wet just thinking about what I dreamt about, us making love together. The beautiful woman groping my breasts, my fingers exploring her most intimate places, the two of us cumming together in the most brilliant, romantic way possible. It was all a dream, but a really realistic one. The words I love you still ran through my mind, and as I said them aloud all I heard was her voice saying them.

I eventually got up out of bed, took a nice cold shower, changed into some new underwear and dressed for school. Downstairs I was still first one up. Dad didn't have his next shift as a cop until later today, mom usually didn't wake up until 10am, and Trina was still upstairs blow-drying her hair and singing at the top of her lungs. Thank God my parents invested in soundproofed earmuffs for the three of us or else none of us would get any sleep.

As I absent-mindedly poured myself some orange juice I was left alone with my thoughts. I hadn't told anybody about the girl yet. They might've sent me to a shrink. That's the last thing any of us wanted.

I didn't know why I was so infatuated with this nameless girl. Every time that I screamed out her name in my dreams it was always drowned out. I never noticed it when I was dreaming, but as soon as I looked back at it I suddenly realized that it was almost as if we were underwater for that one split second where I screamed her name. It was like the universe didn't want me to know her name, and I didn't know why.

"Tori, are you ready to go?" Trina complained, clunking down the stairs in her 10-inch, Lady G worthy heels. I nearly spit up my OJ.

"What are you wearing?" I asked in disbelief.

"The newest trend," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked her up and down skeptically. The boots had been so unnerving I hadn't noticed the rest of her erratic outfit. Weird, because it was so screwed up. She was wearing a leather jacket, a green sequined dress, fishnet leggings, a superhero mask, and peace earrings the size of CD's. I wish I were exaggerating. "**This** is the latest trend?" I couldn't help but think about how I'm sure that my mysterious dream woman would never wear something so stupid. She'd wear something classy and black and something that definitely accentuated her amazing figure.

"Yup, it's a pity that you didn't know that, sweetie. You look like shit," she said with a frowny face. "Well, too bad. Let's go!"

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" I questioned. "Or at least drink a glass of OJ like me?"

"I don't eat," she replied in a bitchy way that really made me want to slap her. "Now come on, get in the car Tori." I grabbed my messenger bag from the couch and walked out the door. It took nearly five minutes for Trina to come out, walking slowly and unsteadily in her overly high heels.

I had no idea how we got to school alive. If any cops had been out there we would've been arrested for sure. That outfit definitely messed with Trina's already horrible driving. "We're here," she said with a smile. She looked so proud of herself but I really wanted to hurl.

She slammed the door of her car as she got out. "I'll see you afterschool, if you're not here at exactly 3: 45 I'm leaving without you."

"Okay," I said with a roll of my eyes. She said that every day and even if I'm late she stays, although it's never worth it because afterwards she complains about it the entire car ride home.

I walked into H.A, loving the ever-present sound of music. I passed a pair of dancers, practicing for the ballet showcase coming up along with Troy and Chad, who were rapping this new song I'd never heard. Oddly enough I actually saw some girls dressed almost as insanely as Trina. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

I approached my brightly lit locker and threw my books in there without a care. I wanted to go talk to my best friends Cat, Robbie, André, and Beck. At my old school nobody was cool with me being gay and so I didn't really have any friends. Now, since everybody at H.A was so weird nobody really cared that I was gay. And anybody that was homophobic respected my talent enough not to comment on it. Plus, the first guy that insulted me about my sexuality was severely beaten up by André and Beck, so nobody dared try that again. They were almost like my own unpaid body guards.

I eventually tracked down the four standing around the rotating food cart. Every week a new snack would be on the rotating cart to introduce us to new foods and stuff. This week's was bibble. Cat was stuffing gigantic amounts of bibble into her mouth as the guys tried to fight against her. Unfortunately they were loosing.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Tori," said Cat, her mouth full as she kept her bibble away from Beck and André's advances.

"Help!" André was swatted to the ground by Cat's hand. It might sound unmanly that both André and Beck were getting defeated by a poor, sweet innocent girl like Cat, but in actuality I was surprised that they'd lasted this long. Cat could get pretty vicious when you got between her and stuff she cares about.

Finally they gave up and just focused on a new conversation as Cat stuffed unhealthy amounts of bibble into her digestive system. "So, did you hear about the new transfer student coming in?"

"Yeah," said André, responding to Beck's question. "Jade something."

"Jade West," said Robbie informatively. "She born and raised in Seattle, Washington. Her dad got a job offer here in Hollywood. She's a junior like us too. She has won two trophies for her dark, but riveting plays, one in her school and one nation wide. She recently got out of a relationship with her six-month girlfriend, Lexi Grey. She's also a huge fan of 'The Scissoring' and she hates more things than she likes." He recited all these facts like he was a Wikipedia document. All of us, besides Cat who was too engrossed in the delicious snack food, gave Robbie a horrified look. With an embarrassed shrug Robbie replied, "If she didn't want people to know all of this she wouldn't post it all over Facebook."

Still weirded out by Robbie's knowledge on the new girl I couldn't help but notice he said she broke up with her **girlfriend**. Another lesbian coming to H.A, I wonder if she's good looking?

"Another lesbian coming to Hollywood Arts," said Beck, nudging me on the arm.

I rolled my eyes, pretending not to have just thought the exact same thing. "Whatever, she just got out of a six-month relationship. She's probably not looking for anything serious."

"Well, you seriously need to get laid anyways," said Beck.

"Amen," assented André.

"I do not," I replied indignantly.

"You so do," all three guys, even Cat, said unanimously. I huffed in silence. I admit I probably did need to get laid by somebody that wasn't in my dreams. Beck and Alyssa Vaughn were together so I assumed they were doing each other, André and Keeko we're probably pleasuring each other and I know Robbie and Cat were.

"Let's get off the topic of my sex life and just go," I said. I walked out briskly, ending the conversation. They all followed along as we walked over to Sikowitz's class. That's when I saw **her**.

The pale complexion, raven colored hair, beautiful blue-grey eyes, sexy smirk gracing her lips, and luscious curves hit me instantly. I'd seen them all before. I instantly grabbed onto the nearest railing. This isn't possible. The only other place I've seen her is in my dreams. How could she be real? A sudden pounding in my head appeared, soon accompanied by a need between my legs. I don't understand! I felt my legs go weak and I collapsed on the floor. My brain was overloading with information.

Me, making quite a scene with my overwhelmed mind, easily attracted her attention. In that split second where our eyes met we had a connection. It was like, in that one look, we both knew that we'd seen each other before in our dreams. She knew I had seen her and I knew she had seen me.

She walked briskly over to me with a cold, calculating stare that reminded me nothing of the warm comforting beauty that was with me in my bed every night. She looked at me hesitantly before asking, "You're Victoria?"

I looked up at her, helpless, "Yeah," I said with a weak smile. She slaps me across the face, and damn it hurts like a bitch.

"How the hell did you get in my head?" She screamed.

I stood up straight. Get in her head? "What?"

She took my hand and dragged me into the janitor's closet. My friends give me a, 'should we do something' look and I shake my head no. I let her drag me into the closet she somehow seemed to know was there. "Every night for the past month I've dreamt of you," she hissed. The information that she'd been dreaming of me for a month surprised me. "Why? I don't even know you!"

"I don't know why," I said, my head still throbbing with the illogicalness of it all.

"Yes you do," she insisted.

"I didn't even know your name until this morning when my friend Robbie told me after he stalked you on Facebook," I responded. It took a minute for the girl to process the information.

"You have to know," she eventually whispered out. She fell to the floor in pieces. "How can you not know? How is this even possible?" Tears appeared in her eyes and I watched from her expression that her world was shattering to pieces. Just like mine.

"I don't know," I said. I took her into my arms like it was the most natural thing in the world, and I think it was. I mollified her as she cried in my arms. It felt good, finally holding her. Finally feeling her. I turned to face her, wiping away a tear from her eyes.

"I've had the same dream about you," she mumbled. "We're together, naked, in a bed. We're both staring at each other. I'm tell you how… how beautiful you are."

I ran my fingers through her hair, "I've had that same dream too."

"I've been haunted… by your face for the last month," she said.

"You're all that's been running through mine for the past week." She gave me a look, but then with a defeated sigh looked back down.

"Y'know, you really are beautiful. More so in person," she said after a few minutes of silence that I hadn't yet determined as awkward or comfortable.

"So are you," I replied.

"What do you think this means?" She asked.

"I don't know, a sign from the universe, but only if you believe in all of that. Maybe we've seen each other before and just… I don't know."

"I know this is going to sound… insane. Fuck, I think I'm mental for even suggesting this, but maybe we should give it a try." I look into her eyes to see if she's just bullshitting me or if she's serious. She's serious. "Now, I know it sounds crazy but we should give it a try. I mean, we see each other in our dreams all the time, hell I've had sex with you myriads of times in my dreams." She continued to ramble until I finally shut her up with a kiss on the lips. Kissing her in real life was way better than in a dream. Hell, she was so good at this she might just give me an orgasm right now.

"It does sound crazy," I responded, my breath hitting her lush red lips. "But I think we should definitely give it a try." A smile appeared on her face right before our lips met in another passionate kiss.

**What'd you think? I will do a requested quote next, I swear. I just need more time and energy to work on it. Right now I'm working, glassy-eyed at 4am so I'm going to go to bed now. Goodbye and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rich, Poor, War Part 1

**Hey guys! A new chapter with a fan requested quote. I did a sort-of Glee/Victorious Crossover… mostly because nobody in Vicotorious has any badass qualities besides Jade and I really wanted to put Puckerman in here. And since, ya know, Finn decided to go off to war in the Glee series I was like, ding! Put Finn in here! I'd also like to point out this is like… the longest ANYTHING I've ever written and the entire word count is **

"When the Rich wage war, it's the Poor who die"

Week 1

"Listen up soldiers, this is going to be the most grueling nine months you've ever spent in your life! If you think training was bad then you better just fucking drop out now. We are the men and women on the front lines. Are you ready to die for your country, maggots?" My new Sergeant screams in our faces. As she passes past me I can feel her spit on my face and smell her breath. It was the stench of bombs and explosions that I'd gotten used too.

"Yes ma'am," we all replied obediently.

"I'm your Sergeant, Jade West, for the next nine months. You will refer to me as ma'am or Sergeant. Anything less is not accepted."

We all nod our heads and respond a confident, "Yes ma'am."

"If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to stay and fight, you stay and fight. If I tell you to start jacking off in the middle of battle then you start jacking off. Are you clear?" We all respond with a 'yes ma'am' except for my best friend, Puck, who can't help but laugh a little. I roll my eyes. Why did I have to be best friends with somebody so immature? "Do you think that's funny, soldier?" Jade gets all up in Puck's face and he instantly sobers up.

"No ma'am." She gives him a harrowing glare that gives me the chills. Still I keep my face straight, as does Puck. As soon as she turns around Puck shoots me a grin and makes an outline of her very noticeable curves with his hands. I roll my eyes but can't help but notice them as well. A few of the other guys smile when they see our silent communication, but quickly go back to their straight faces.

When our Sergeant turns back around she notices the guy without a helmet. "Soldier, why isn't your helmet on?" She screams, marching up close to his face.

"I do not know, ma'am," replies the man. I think I know why it was off. I'm pretty sure his hair is the fluffiest, softest bundle of gorgeousness I've ever seen in my life. Who would dare risk hat hair—helmet hair—with such gorgeous hair like that?

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Oliver. Oliver, Becket," he replies.

"Did you know that helmet could save your life?" Our Sergeant looks at him expectantly, like he is an idiot. Maybe he is.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then why aren't you fucking wearing it? If we were to get bombed right now that helmet could be the deciding factor on whether or not you live! Put it on!" Beck scrambles to put it on and escape the rest of our Sergeant's wrath. He hurries right back into line as to not screw up our strict formation.

"Good. Now in the next nine months you are going to face nightmares far worse than you could ever imagine! So I suggest you go get a good night's sleep and get acquainted with your nightmares, that'll help you prepare for the coming battle. This is World War III, men. We need to be ready! Dismissed!" Our Sergeant walks away and Puck waits until she was back in one of the tents before he starts cracking up.

I jab him in the ribs. "Puck, you're not supposed to laugh when standing at attendance," I say.

"Oh come on, every guy there was laughing in his head," he says with a nonchalant laugh. "She referred to masturbating in the middle of a Warfield, it's fucking dumb, which makes it so hilarious! It's not my fault if I just have an amazing sense of humor." He smiles that bedazzling smile with his extremely pearly whites that initially made me attracted to him. Of course, that attraction faded as soon as I said 'hey' to him and he responded with 'damn girl, you look fine. You wanna go find a dark, empty tent and get to know each other better?' That was the end of my attraction to Puck. It just further proved my point that girls were way better for dating, hence my bi-sexuality.

"It doesn't matter if she says you should go and strip off your clothes and dance Gangnam Style! You're not supposed to laugh. You probably just failed some sort of secret test she was grading!" I kick him in the back of the leg for a good measure, making sure he gets the message.

He continues to laugh. "Look, I know this is war, but you need to relax. We haven't had to start drafting yet, we're all alive, even after dealing with Captain Fields, we've got powerful allies, and sexy girls still exist." He starts eye-fucking me. When he eventually looks me in the eyes again he continues, "I don't see why there's not a reason to laugh and smile!" All I can do is roll my eyes. His look on life was so simple, so optimistic. It just seems childish and foolish to me.

"Um… hey," a guy cuts into our conversation. I look over at a guy with sweet, brown, innocent eyes and hair and a soft smile that remained perpetually on his face.

"Hey," I say, full of hospitality.

"Wassup bro?" Puck says. Well at least he didn't hit on him the first they talked, unlike what he did with me.

"I'm Finn… Finn Hudson," he says. He puts out an awkward, gloved hand for us to shake.

"Nice to meet you," I say, taking his hand. His grip is strong and firm, good for holding a gun.

"I don't do handshakes," Puck says, looking at Finn's hand distastefully.

"Um… okay," he says. "So, you two look friendly, do you guys know each other from before you signed up?"

"Nah, we met in training," says Puck. "D'you meet anybody in training?"

"Nah, but my best friend André and I did sign up together!" He motions to a dark-skinned man with… was that dreds(?) under his helmet. The guy, now known as André, sent us a lax smile and walked over to us.

"Hey," he says. He offers his hand out, once again Puck declines and I shake it. Another firm grip.

"So, what's your story?" I ask. "Why did you two sign up?"

"Well my father used to be in the war and…" Finn drifts away, not really wanting to continue the story.

"He wants to honor his father's memory," says André, simplifying what I assume to be a far more complicated matter. Still, I take it like it is. I don't want to push.

"What about you?" I ask, referring to André.

"I joined up 'cause he did. We were in Glee Club together and, ya know, we're like brothers. We gotta stick together." He gave Finn a comforting half-hug.

Puck rolls his eyes, obviously not into the whole 'brotherly love' thing.

"What about you?" André asks.

"I didn't really graduate from High School so it was either sign up for the military and get my head blown off in the biggest war humanity has ever seen or work behind a desk, looking at the fucking negative numbers our economy is drowned in. I figure that even if I die here at least I don't have to deal with numbers," says Puck with a shrug.

André nods towards me, insinuating that he wants me to tell my story. I look down nervously. "It's personal," I finally respond.

Puck looks at me with only comfort in his eyes. Even though Puck could be stupid and crude and just overall very boy-ish, he could still be really mature and nice. That's what I like about Puck. When we were one week into boot camp together and the drill sergeant yelled at me the whole day I cried in my bunk that night. Puck was the only one to help me out and comfort me. "Ya know, I think that you're reason is really cool and honorable," he says nicely. "You should tell them." I look into his eyes and all I see is pure encouragement and a familiar coziness that makes me feel like I could confess anything.

I take a deep breath. "My sister… Trina," I gulp down a sob as I say her name. "She was killed by… the Russians on her way to visit me in California on July 28th."

"Oh my God! Isn't that the day the dropped the nuclear bomb in L.A?" Finn asks in awe. I nod because I can't speak anymore.

"I've never actually met anyone that was there and made it out alive," says Finn.

"Well, now you do," I say weakly.

"You were in the explosion?"

"Yup," I say dryly.

"How'd you get out so… unscathed?"

"I didn't." I lift up my pant leg and show them my state-of-the art prosthetic. I had to get it checked in to make sure it wouldn't restrain or fail me in battle by the board of warheads that make sure that we're all in enough physical/mental state to serve our country. Both André and Finn gasp. André looks away but Finn can't seem to look away. They make me feel like a freak and I drop my pant leg instantly.

"Does it… ever hurt?" Finn asks.

"No," I reply, answering almost robotically. Hearing the same questions over and over again makes a person get sick of them being asked.

"So… what'd y'all think of our new Sergeant, she was fucking hawt right?" Puck asks, changing the subject so quickly. I silently leave myself a reminder to thank Puck later for switching the subject.

"Yeah," says Finn, moving his intense stare from my leg and back to Puck's face. "Too bad she's a Sergeant. She's probably so tight that she'd never give any of us the time of day."

"I like 'em tight," says Puck crudely. I punch him on the side but it just makes him grin bigger. "Just makes 'em more fun to stretch out." He makes a vulgar motion with his hands.

"You disgust me," I say with a joking smile.

"Oh come on Tori, you're into that sort of thing too. Don't deny that you'd love to fuck that sweet pussy too!"

"You, my friend, have a vasectomy, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Shhh," says Puck, putting a finger to my lips. "Let's not just go yelling that around."

"Well you just told these guys my sexuality," I say against his finger.

"Whatever," says Puck flippantly. "You're don't care."

"So you're gay?" André asks. "'Cause I'm cool with whatever."

"Me too," adds Finn exuberantly.

I smile. "No, I'm bi, but definitely more gay than I am straight."

"That's cool," says André. Finn nods his head in agreement. Thank God that they're both cool with it.

"So… this is going to sound really gay, but who else wants to go find that Beck guy and ask how he gets his hair so fluffy?" Finn asks.

"Me!" I say, my hand shooting straight up.

"Ya sure you're not leaning towards straight?" Asks André jokingly. I like that, even after only meeting each other five minutes ago we're all so comfortable, like we've been friends for years.

I roll my eyes in response. "Yes I'm sure. Now let's go touch his hair!"

Week 2

The next morning we were woken up before even dawn, itself woke up and were forced to get up and trudge or way even closer to enemy lines. On the way we found out we were a very musical group. André could play ever instrument under the son and his voice was beautiful. Finn was a natural born singer; he could probably solo in any song. Beck had a nice boy band voice that was a little too Harry and Liam for my taste. Puck had a nice, raunchy voice that complimented my more wholesome voice. Santana Lopez, a Latina girl who I spent my nights in a tent with, had a beautiful voice that emitted every emotion she wanted us to feel. A girl named Cat had vocal chords that could challenge Alicia Keys. She sang with soul and passion, hitting those crazy notes that only the truly talented could. There were a few other notable singers in our merry gang of soldiers: Tina, Artie, Robbie, Carly, Sam, Will, Sinjin, Freddy, and Ryder. Every now and again I would even catch Jade singing softly. I don't know how but our entire group seemed to be singers.

Not much action happened today and for that I am glad. Jade says that bullets will be coming straight for us soon and we best prepare ourselves. I'm a little nervous for my first real battle but I'm not afraid to die for my country and Trina. It's a small price to pay.

We set up camp for the night right by the lake and Jade comes out and tells us that we can go in and take a 'shower' in the lake. No boys and girls at the same time of course.

"Hot damn girlfriend," says Puck as I come out, only a towel wrapped around my body.

"Shut up Puckerman," I say, nudging him.

"Come a little closer, babe." As the other girls come out the guys whistle and I can't help but feel a little flustered that so many guys are noticing us.

"Shut up!" Jade yells. She comes out in full clothes but carrying a towel. Still, without all her gear on it's apparent that she really does have an amazing figure. I'd say D-Cup breasts, hips I could only dream of having, and an ass that I can barely stop myself from squeezing. All the boys go quiet at the goddesses' demands and she walks down to the lake. All the other girls follow quickly, including me.

They all quickly strip or take off their towels and I can't help but let my perverted brain get the better of me. I can see their asses and the sides of their tits and I suddenly feel myself getting increasingly horny. This happened to me all too much at Training Academy but seeing people like Jade and Santana naked was… way sexier than anybody else at Academy.

I quickly look down at my feet to stop further perving, take off my towel, grab my single bar of soap and run into the freezing lake. My body is instantly hit with the cold temperatures and I can't help but shiver and shake. I wish the lake were warmer, but I guess I can't complain. At least I'm allowed to take a shower at all. So after a minute or two I get my body used to the temperature (not really), suck it up, and start washing myself. I try to avoid looking at any of the other girls but it's really hard. Every now and then my libido gets the better of me and I'd take a glancing peek at some of the girls.

At one point I see Cat's perky, C-Cup boobs as she gets out of the water quickly, somewhat ashamed of her body. As I watch her get out I can't help but think how beautiful her body is. She has nothing to be ashamed of. A few more times I a boob, which instantly makes me feel guilty for being all sexual over them. I hear somebody stand up out of the water so, of course, I automatically look up. I'm hit with a clear, full, X-rated shot of Jade's boobs and goddamn I could feel myself get wet. It was embarrassing and as much as I wanted to stay looking at them I ducked underwater. Just as I submerged I caught one last look at her boobs, and I'm pretty sure that she saw me do it too.

I debate drowning myself underwater, would it be so bad? I'm pretty sure that the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life just caught me checking her out like a peeping Tom. I'd be cool with dying right now.

Then I remember all the people that had unwillingly died when Russia nuked us. I remember Trina, how I'm alive and she's not. I laugh at myself for wishing to die over something so trivial. I sound like I'm still Tori from high school. That Tori disappeared the day that Russia, Japan, and a ton of other Middle Eastern Countries joined forced and declared war on the United States.

I come back up from the water and finish washing myself. I'm one of the last ones out as I quickly grab a towel and try to stop myself from shivering because of the cool breeze outside.

When I get back to the girls tent everybody's getting changed and I can already see the guys getting ready to go 'shower.' I change really quickly and settle down into my sleeping bag, which is comfortably warm but uncomfortably confining. I try to snuggle down a little deeper and although it's crazy early I'm exhausted from a long day of walking, and just like that I'm out like a light.

Week 3

"Get up, we're wasting daylight!" A loud voice yells in my ear. I instantly shoot up and, even though my brain isn't even awake yet, start moving. I change quickly and unabashedly in front of everybody and head out to where the rest of the guys are eating. They're eating the MRE's like it's their last meal, and for all any of us know it might just be.

I grab one from the side and take a seat down next to Puck, instantly chowing down. "Hey," I say in between mouthfuls.

"Hey Tori," he says. Thankfully I've known Puck so long I can understand what he's saying even with his mouth full of food, same way he can do that for me.

"Ready to move out soon?" I hear Finn ask.

"Yup." I finish my MRE in record time, even though I'm still one of the last ones, and we're already walking on foot towards the real war action.

I'd say, judging by the position of the sun, at about three o'clock I catch up to the Sergeant. We walk wordlessly for a little while as I debate what I could say that wouldn't make me sound like a fucking idiot.

Eventually I decide on simple question of rank and how long she's been doing it, "Is this your second tour as a Sergeant?"

"No," she replies coldly.

"Oh…um, how many times you have you done it before?"

"One, not including this one obviously," she replies gruffly.

"What was it like?"

"Thousands of bombs went off everyday, some missing me by only inches. The perpetual sounds of gunshots still fill my dreams. If I ever go home I will probably be placed with severe PTSD." She says it roughly, like it doesn't matter. I can tell it does. Behind all the gruff, harsh words that she said to scare me I can hear the trail of sadness lingering behind the tough façade.

I used to be good at comforting people, but once Trina disappeared it feels like I don't even know what to do anymore. So I walk by her side, awkwardly. Silently. For a while we don't speak. At some point I finally decide to ask, "You said, 'if you ever go back home?" I ask curiously. "Why if?"

"None of you goddamn business," she replies snappily. My face must've been contorted into all kinds of hurt because as soon as I silence myself, vowing not to disturb our Sergeant again she replies tiredly. "I got nothing to go back to," says Jade.

"Nothing?" I ask in disbelief. My earlier vows ignored that she was responding once again. She must have something!

"Not a thing."

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"Won't acknowledge my existence."

"What?" I gasp. I'm no stranger to harsh reality or anything, but I've never met anybody whose parents ever actually disowned their child.

"Yup, the renounced my existence as soon as I told them I was gay," I say. "Now if they see me I'm just another stranger in the street." There's a bite in her voice and I notice she's clenching her hands.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"For what? My dumbass parents or because I'm gay, you homophobe?" She says the last part very accusatory, like she's expecting me to be an ass and write her off for being gay.

"For your stupid parents," I say, empathy clouding my voice.

"It's fine," she replies. We walk in comfortable silence for a while until she asks, "What about you? I've told you all this personal shit about me that you shouldn't know."

I prepare myself to bare my soul like Jade did for me. "I'm Tori Vega and this is my first year in the army." She rolls her eyes because my first year was probably obvious. "I'm bi-sexual." This comment receives a raised eyebrow, but that's the only acknowledgement I get. I figure she told me all about her sexuality, why not release mine now that I know she's not going to go all 'go straight' shit…or I assume she won't. People that are lesbian usually don't have any issues with people that are bi…normally.

"I take it your parent's didn't kick you out," she says in a sad but snappy tone.

"No," I reply cautiously. "They seemed to know before I did." Jade nods her head and that's the end of that.

"My favorite book is that one by Dan Schneider, VicTORIous," I say.

"You mean that one about that character Tori going to a performing Arts School?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly. "You know it?"

"Yea," she says dryly, but a smile still lights her face. "It's a damn good read." I nod my head vigorously to agree.

"My favorite color is pink," Jade snorts at this comment. "And if I had the choice I'd like to become a sniper."

"Why?" She asks suddenly. I expected her to write off my dream, just call me another soldier.  
"Well, I've got a fairly excellent eye," I say. I hit almost any target that came my way. "And it takes real concentration, determination and focus to hit the target."

"And you think she have these qualities?" She asks like she doubts that I have them.

"Yeah," I say happily. "I think I do."

"So why aren't you a sniper?"

"Not really too many legal jobs involving snipers. I also really wanted to make a difference in the world by joining the army. The army doesn't really have any use for snipers anymore."

"I'll have to remember this," she says with a small smile. "If I ever need a sharp-shooter to cover those dumbasses tails," she motions to the merry gang trekking behind us, "I'll position you somewhere up high with a gun.

"Thanks," I say with a dazzling smile. I didn't expect our Sergeant to be so nice, or even offer me a sniper-like position. I know it won't actually happen because it's an empty promise, but it's still nice to hear those every once in a while.

"So… what's your stance on politics?" She asks. I could see the look spread across her face for a split second as she regretted saying it. It disappeared quickly, she was obviously one of those people who didn't admit to making any sort of mistakes.

"They exist," I reply neutrally. Jade snorts.

"What a… pacifist answer."

"Over some things I am a pacifist," I say.

"And yet you're a soldier in the middle of a war," she replies snidely.

"Yes," I confirm. "But that has a meaning behind it. There's a reason that I'm no so… peaceful about this particular matter."

"And that would be…" she fades out so that I can finish the sentence.

"You first," I reply.

She sighs. "Fine. Singing industry was getting fried in the war. People didn't log onto iTunes to buy the new Top Ten songs anymore, it was all about whether or not we'd all live to see another day. Since I was broke, and I mean I was begging for pennies off a street corner, I joined the army. Now you."

"You were a singer?" I ask.

"Yes." She says it in a curt, end of subject way. I want to hear her sing but I don't dare ask.

I gulp. Why was it everybody around here wanted to know my story so much? "My sister she was… killed in the bombing in California." I start to feel a tear well in my eyes but I hold it back. Even though we were having a nice 'bonding moment' right now, I have a feeling that crying is a weakness to her. No weaknesses. I'm a soldier. I have to look, act, and be tough at all times.

Sympathy and compassion wash over her eyes. I've seen it so many times before. It gets kind of old after a while; all it brings is sad memories. When Jade does it though, it looks genuine. It's not just another stranger giving me their condolences about another horrible thing happening in the ever-going war, it's a girl who understands and wants me to know that she feels my sorrow and that she supports me through everything because she's gone through it too. Somehow she's gone through it too. "I'm so sorry," she says.

"Thank you," I reply quietly. We walk a little bit longer and it's a very content feeling. I reckon I could spend an eternity of silence with Jade and not even care. Her company, her presence, was enough to soothe me. Not to say that I don't thoroughly enjoy talking to her, but her just… being there makes me feel… fuzzy.

After about ten minutes of silence between us she comes out of the blue and says, "Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear."

I look at her in confusion. "What is that?"

"A quote. I'm not quite sure who said it, but it reminds me of your situation."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what happens to me every time," she replies bitterly. "I love—loved—my parents and all that ended with was me crying on the street. My first girlfriend, Steph, left me because her mom wanted her to go to some re-straightening camp. Everybody I've ever loved has left me to pick up my pieces alone. Why should I believe any different?" In that moment I see somebody broken. I mean, I know that Jade's life was rough and that she was cracked in some places, but she was truly broken. She doesn't—couldn't—believe in love anymore. That's when you know a real tragedy has occurred. When the person no longer finds a reason to love.

"You have to hold out hope," I say encouragingly. "Love isn't easy and love's gonna keep breaking you over and over again, but then love is there again to pick us back up and glue us back together. You just have to be open and ready to embrace it."

"I don't even know if I can embrace it anymore," she says.

Week 4

The conversation with Jade had continued on for quite a long time as we both tried to pass the time in the company of a good person. Eventually it was cut short when Puck got yelled at for 'horsing around' and I had to go back and hang out with him to soften the blow and stuff.

We had finally reached the action. We were in the heat of battle, coming as the reinforcements for Commander Jackson Reid. I wasn't prepared.

"Vega!" Commander Reid calls out harshly. "I need you to cover our rear!' I quickly scuttle to the back, waiting quietly, keeping a watchful eye out for any attackers.

"Hey there," says a powerful voice. It's that of a girl. She has long, brown hair that reaches just above her smaller, maybe D-cup breasts.

"Hi," I say.

"You were put on flank too?" She whisper-asks.

"Yeah."

"So… are you a wimp or something?" She asks after a few seconds.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, they put all the wimps or the people they don't think can quite stick it out on the battlefield in the back because they know that it's less likely the enemy will come from a place they've already covered," she says as if it's common knowledge.

"Who are you?" I ask, insulted beyond belief.

"Faye."

"Victoria Vega," I spit out, attempting to be semi-polite. "And I am not weak. I just told my Sergeant about how I'd do better in the back," I say, making up a lie.

"So you're a coward?"

"No!" I whisper-shout. "I'll meet death face-to-face with ease. And if I'm a coward or a wimp as you think, then that means you are too!"

"Nope. I've just got an injury that isn't drastic enough to prevent me from being in the field." I roll my eyes. "I'm actually a fucking amazing soldier. I'm a witch so I can just use magic on my enemies."

I snort. "I'm sure," I reply facetiously.

"No really," she says with such conviction that I almost believe her.

"Please, if you're a witch than I'm a zombie."

She smiles. "Yeah, you're right." She goes back to watching the rear with me. "Anyways, you should shut up, we're not supposed to talk." She gives me a wink and I'm ready to argue that she's the one doing a majority of the talking, but then realize that I'd be doing exactly what she wants. So I just shut up and watch her light, misty, sea blue eyes scope the paths we just crossed like a hawk.

The Next Day…

I am currently in the same tent as Faye No-Last-Name and Cat. Although Cat has been a great tent mate Faye hasn't. Cat just sits in the corner, singing to herself and hanging around, but right now she's going to eat and hang out with some friends. I wish she were here, I don't know if she'd actually do it or not but I could use some help against Faye. She keeps teasing me about… everything.

"You're so…prim," she laughs.

"What's your point?" I ask, arranging my stuff in the exact way I like it. "So I'm organized, what's wrong with that?"

"Um… we're at war and your busy arranging your sleeping bag not to have any wrinkles and for your pack to be aligned exactly straight up from the ground."

"Well I'm sorry that I like things to be neat and tidy," I reply crossly. She is really getting on my nerves.

"War isn't neat and tidy. It's messy and bloody. You ready to clean up a whole land full of blood and dead bodies?"

"No," I reply with an annoyed ring in my voice. "I never said that I needed everything to be neat and tidy. I just like some things… the things I can control."

"Ah, so you're a control freak," she replies. Goddamn, why can't she just leave me alone?

"It's okay, I like a woman who takes control," she growls in a seductive way that makes me suddenly turn my head. As soon as I turn she looks away and pretends that she didn't just turn all sexy cat on me there.

"Yeah, well, I like a woman who doesn't bug me all the time," I say eventually.

"So you are a lady lover?" Her eyes are curious.

"Yeah… so what?" I ask cautiously. God, was I stuck another night with a homophobe? There were some other girls I had to room with, Haley and Tara, and they were crazy big homophobes. They kept the blanket over their chests all the time and watched me with an eye sharper than any they used on the battlefield to make sure I didn't feel them up at night. Not that I'd ever do that. For one, that's a massive disrespect of someone's space, and the first thing they teach you at military academy is respect. Plus they are so not my type.

"Well that's good," she says seductively. She starts to crawl over to me on her knees and I instinctively lick my lips.

"Why?" I ask hesitantly, trying not to presume anything even thought that was pretty much impossible.

"Because now I can do this." In a blink of an eye Faye is sitting right in front of me. Her lips are pushed against mine and a brilliant light flashes behind my eyelids. I wonder if this is all happening to fast? Is she just doing this for fun or doing this for kicks? Is she lonely or something?

I pull back for a moment, "So… what is this?"

"A kiss. Have you never had one?" she replies sassily. I decide not to question it too much because the cherry taste that she somehow managed to keep on her soft, red lips was just so damn distracting. I sort of nod my head in the kiss.

Her hands quickly reach for my chest and I can't help but groan a little bit. My face nuzzles into her neck as she feels me up. I plant kisses all on her neck, they're sloppy and wet but she doesn't seem to care. In fact, she seems to find them attractive. Desperate for more contact and in need to get out of my rut in sexual interaction of late, I bite down on her pulse point ever so slightly and she moans. I can feel myself getting wet.

Just as I'm about to bite down again, a little harder, a voice interrupts us. "Hey!" I hear the all-too familiar voice. Holy shit! I look up and there she is, standing in the flesh. Jade West. I bite down on my lips nervously. My Sergeant just caught me making out with a girl I haven't known for more than a day. "Kissing, groping, and any other romantic, physical interactions between you two are not allowed to happen," she says formally. Her eyebrow is twitching so I can tell she's just barely holding back her anger. I quickly back away from Faye.

"Of course, ma'am," I reply on command.

Faye, looking more bored than concerned, responds dutifully anyways. Maybe out of respect or just to play her along and not get kicked out. "Yes ma'am." She says it almost mockingly. Jade gives her a look that says, ''I'll accept your response, but if you ever cross me gain I will kick your ass!'

As soon as Jade leaves Faye advances towards me. I instantly back away. "Did you not just hear what she said?" I ask madly.

"I did… and guess what, I don't care," says Faye. She says it so sinfully delicious I find myself just barely restraining myself from crashing her plump, red lips against mine. I just close my eyes and back away. This can't happen again.

**Hey guys. This is 5,864 words not including either AN's and 11 pages single spaced so I figured this was long enough. I am turning this into a two-shot because it's so damn long. The Jori will be coming very soon. Love you all! I hope your enjoying this so far. Who recognizes Faye Chamberlain from "The Secret Circle?"**


	5. Chapter 5: Rich, Poor, War Part 2

**I apologize for the fact that this took so long and that the writing is rushed and sloppily awkward.**

Week 5

I'd avoided Jade, and her me, for the past few days. Anytime we saw each other I made sure to either walk the other way or pretend to get into an intense conversation with Puck. It was foolish really, that we are so childish, but still I can't seem to approach her. It's just so… awkward. God, I feel like I'm in High School.

"We're traveling in teams today," Commander Reid announces. I cross my fingers and hope to any magical being out there that I'm not paired with Jade, Faye, or Haley and Tara.

"Evans and Conant." I glance over and see the two size each other up. This'll be interesting. Adam Conant is an intense, no nonsense guy. He just wants to serve his nine months for the money and then return back home to the love of his life, Cassie. Sam is a little too… playful for him. He's always doing these weird imitations of people, that aren't very good.

"Puckerman and Puckett." A few people get a snigger-like grin on their face but keep it in. Puck looks at Sam, slowly eye-fucking her, and Sam just glares at him.

"Shay and Valentine."

"Chamberlain and Meade." Relief floods through me as Faye is paired up with Diana Meade. Thank God it's not me.

"West and Vega." Dread runs through me as I glance d own awkwardly at my feet. I refuse to look her in the eyes, even if that seems disrespectful. It's just so awkward! Damn it mystical force that just wants to screw me over.

"McDonough and Trager."

"Parker and Watson." The names continue but all I focus on is West and Vega. I'm getting paired with Jade West, the girl who saw me making out with resident badass Faye Chamberlain. Agh!

"Now, split up into your teams and scope out the area, I don't want any surprises. If you find something radio it in." Commander Reid taps his earpiece and then quickly takes off with Finn dutifully by his side.

As I stand their, waiting for I don't even know what, Jade eventually barks, "Vega, are you coming or not?"

"Yes ma'am." I scamper off in the direction of her voice but still refuse to look up.

About a mile underway of investigating for minefields, hired shooters, or any other booby traps Jade eventually spoke up. "Things don't… have to be awkward between us, soldier."

"Awkward… about what?" I ask, trying to remain professional and failing miserably.

"You and I both know what I'm talking about. Don't pretend you haven't been avoiding me for quite some time."

I'm left speechless. What do I say now? "Um…okay."

"It's okay. We're cool," says Jade with a smile. "So… you and Faye?"

"There is no me and Faye. You said no and I'm respecting your wishes as my Sergeant," I say obediently.

"Oh," says Jade, shocked. "That's… good." And I swear, as she walked away I saw a hint of a smile brace her gorgeous, dirt-laid features. I wonder why she cares so much?

Week 6

We lost Adam Conant, Carly Shay, Mark Sloan, Lexie Gray, and Dyson Thornwood in a small ambush last week. Nothing's the same.

Week 7

We set up camp in the middle of a barren land. A few bodies littered the clearing and some old gunpowder was covering the Earth in a thin layer. However it had been marked off as completely safe and so we set up camp. There wasn't any water around, which I found sad because then I couldn't watch any girls. As soon as I thought it I scolded myself for being so perverse, but the mind thinks what the mind thinks.

"Thank God we're here, I'm so exhausted," comments Cat.

"A soldier never rests," comments Jade harshly.

"Of course, I just meant—"

"I know what you meant," Jade cuts in roughly. "That your tired and you think that because we're stopping it means you can rest. You must always be aware. You have no idea when we're going to get hit."

"Yes," Cat responds meekly.

Jade nods her head in approval. "Good. Now go unpack."

A few more minutes pass before somebody calls out, "MAIL!" The entire squadron rushes out, hoping that there's a letter from their loved ones.

"Conant!" Adam struggles to the beginning of the line.

He opens it hurriedly and announces, "It's from Cassie!" Half of the guys laugh and half of them cheer.

"Shay?"

"She's dead," Sam responds hollowly, I'll take it though. I know Spencer and Freddie. The mail guy hands her the letter, even though it's technically against protocol.

"Vega?" I rush up to the front and grab the letter. It's from my mother and father! I quickly rip open the while manila envelope. As I scan over the letter they wish me their best and ask how it's going and they talk about how it's going on their end, etc. They ask how my leg is doing and whether I've made any friends.

"Anybody got a pencil?" I holler out, eager to write them back.

"Yeah," responds Puck. He throws me the pencil and as my head lowers I see Jade, eyes watery, as she stares down at her letter.

"Jade?" I ignore all thoughts of replying to my parents and focus solely on my captain.

"What is it Vega?" She barks.

"Is there… something wrong?"

"My best friend, Moose, is dead."

Week 8

Jade's been grieving for her best friend for the last week and nobody has been brave enough to approach her. The people that have tried have ended up with a black eye or worse.

Time to suck it up Vega. She's clearly suffering. She needs a friend and the only one she had here just died. "Um… hey there," I say, sitting down next to Jade.

"Go away," she responds roughly. I can see a few tears gliding down her face but she doesn't sound or look like she's been crying otherwise. Her voice comes out harsh but I know that behind those clear eyes she's suffering.

"I'm so sorry about Moose," I say. "I would've loved to meet him."

"He probably would've loved you," Jade responds, a hollow laugh ringing out despondently across the ground.

"I have that affect on people," I joke lightly.

Jade doesn't respond for a while, making me nervous. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"He didn't deserve it," I remark.

"She didn't," Jade agrees furiously. "He's back at home, trying to have a normal life supporting his kids. I'm the one on the battlefield. It should've been me." She kicks at a bucket and I back up a little bit. "It should've been me." She gets up and kicks at her backpack. "It should've been me! It should've been me! It should've been me!" At this point she's rampaging the entire camp.

Instinctively, I run to her and pull her into a hug, both pulling her back and attempting to tame her. She struggles against me but I don't give up. The entire camp stares at us, I need to get all eyes off of her. I t takes a minute or two but I eventually pull Jade into my already set up tent. She's still struggling for me to let her go and thoroughly crying her eyes out but she's more docile than before.  
I rub her arms gently and whisper soothing words in her ear for minutes as Jade slowly but surely calms down. "It should've been me," she finally whispers, spent and exhausted.

"Jade," I turn her to face me. "You are a beautiful, smart, brave, intimidating, incredible, confident, inspiring, compassionate person. Don't you ever say that you should be dead again."

Jade stares at me in silence, as if contemplating my words, analyzing them to see if I'm genuine. "Thank you," she replies, eyes still glazed over with unshed tears. We both know what's about to happen. We can tell. It's just one of those things. She leans in closely and our lips meet and our auras connect. It's magical. She tastes like dirt, grime, mint, and salty tears. Her hand grips my neck, pulling me closer, and my hands tangle in her hair.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you," Jade murmurs against my lips. We reconnect and I feel like I'm in heaven. Nothing could ever separate us. We are meant to be. My legs tangle in with hers and things heat up. Her tongue slips past my lips and a battle far greater than this war begins. I, surprisingly, win. I lean her back onto the 'floor' of the tent, kissing down her neck, coming closer and closer to her shirt. Her hands reach to my sides and practically rip my shirt off, leaving my tank top.

"This sounds stupid, but I think I may love you," I admit.

Before she can respond the sound of unstoppable bombs whirr our way.

**BOOM! VZIP! BLAM! **

An array of bombs falls, massacring my comrades.

"Take Cover!"

"Run!"

"Get Ready!" I can hear the sounds of our defensive unit getting ready to fire back at the unknown targets.

Jade pushes me off of her and I grab my shirt and gun, throwing her my spare. The two of us hurry out of the tent only to be surrounded by unmanageable wreck and rubble.

"Commander Reid!" Jade shouts out. The two of us run for the nearest cover. On the way, we pass the bodies of Sam Puckett and André Harris. I send up a silent prayer for them, may they rest in peace.

"Friendly fire, coming in, two clicks," Puck calls out. Thank God he's alive!

Jade and I jump for cover, but Jade's the only one that avoids the shot.

"TORI!" She yells, panic filling her voice.

"Goodbye Jade," I say. I know there's no hope for me. I'm bleeding too much and the shot hit me perfectly, right through the heart.

She grabs my hand. "I know I love you too." It's the last thing I hear.


End file.
